An Irken Life on Earth
by Coraline15
Summary: After crash landing on Earth, Zim finds himself separated from Gir and Skoodge. Now injured and completely alone, Zim finds that he's in the care of a young fourteen-year-old girl. But when a secret organization finds Zim's whereabouts and takes him captive, it's up to Kira and her friends to save him. R&R Please (Remade story for 'Irken Earth Adventures')
1. Chapter 1

Irken Earth Adventures

Disclaimers: Disclaimers: All Invader Zim characters except for Kira, Henry, and Kate are owned by Jhonen Vasquez and are copied without permission. This story has been made for fun and not profit.

Writer's Note: This was an idea that just randomly came to me one day. This is actually a more sensible and updated version of my story 'Iken Earth Adventures... I had started it in another document but I had failed to update so now I need to rewrite it. As you must know, this story is mostly about Zim and how he ends up on Earth under different circumstances. So it may not be anything like how Zim is sent to Earth in the series. Skoodge and Gir are also here because it makes more sense, even though he wasn't sent to Earth like in the series. Also, they might be a bit out of character. Might be a bit dark and dramatic. So for the people who may get upset easily, might not want to continue reading this story. Just a warning in case you are. (Rated PG for drama.)

Prologue

When, he awoke, he felt nothing but cold numbness around him. The cold he was feeling soon felt like a burning pain as his body became more responsive. Zim forced his eyes to barely open half-way and even doing with doing, he still could barely see. At first, he thought he was blind but then thought again as he began to see whiteness around him with dark shapeless shadows moving within it. _'Where am I?'_ The young Irken thought. _'What is this place?'_ Nothing around him seemed even close to being familiar.

This place was extremely foreign to him. He knew for certain that he was no longer on Irk. He couldn't remember how he had gotten here. He could slightly remember a flash of light and a bit of pain but then everything around him had gone black. Other than that, Zim couldn't remember anything that had happened. The young Irken closed his eyes, trying to remember more. Then all at once, it began to come rushing back.

_*Flashback*_

_Zim was busy working on a large machine with two others helping him. They were in one of the underground laboratories on planet Irk. The first accompanying him was another Irken male with the same colored eyes as Zim, yet they were a bit brighter in shade. Though he was a bit more stout and seemed to be a bit shorter, he was near the same age. His name was Skoodge. The third was not Irken at all, but was a small silver and cyan S.I.R. unit named Gir. _

_Though Zim and Skoodge had been training to become the next invaders, they still had much to learn before they could be considered being true invaders. With this being the case, only true invaders were allowed to have their own S.I.R. unit; yet Zim, nevertheless had found it easier to build his own. As Zim and Skoodge worked on the machine, Gir was running around the room, singing loudly as he went. As this continued, Zim began to second-think about the decision to build the S.I.R. instead of earning one as an invader. _

_"Skoodge, hand me that screwdriver." Zim instructed. _

_Skoodge nodded, doing as he was told. Zim took the tool and began to work some more on the machine. _

_"Do you think we'll become invaders for Impending Doom 2?" Skoodge asked thoughtfully._

_"With this machine, there will be no reason why we can't." Zim grinned but soon frowned. "Gir! Get away from there!" He shouted. The little S.I.R. near the machine's panel gave him a look like a five-year-old who just got their hand caught in the cookie-jar (A/N: I know that saying is overused... -_-; ). Soon, the little S.I.R. ran to another place in the room._

_"After we had finished making this, we will finally show Irk that we are acceptable invaders." Zim grinned. _

_Just then, there was a loud buzzing alarm._

_"What the..?" Zim said in shock. _

_He soon turned to see the little S.I.R. near the other side of the machine _

_"Gir! What did you do?" Zim demanded._

_Gir looked around._

_"I wanted tacos so I pressed the shiny red button." Gir replied._

_"You what?" Zim screamed._

_"Self-destruct sequence has been activated." Said a voice from the machine._

_"Skoodge! Do something!" Zim shouted, pressing random buttons. _

_Skoodge ran to the controls and began to do the same, while Gir began to run around in circles screaming like a maniac. The entire room shook as an explosion erupted from the machine. Then, darkness._

_*Flashback Ends*_

Zim rested on the ground, clenching his teeth in pain and anger.

"That horrible robot." He growled.

Zim knew Gir needed to be more careful with his actions, even if the little S.I.R. didn't know better to keep his curiosity under control. Was he and Skoodge here too? If so, where had they gone? Zim could feel exhaustion taking him over as he laid down in the freezing white around him, his eyes drifting closed.

I know you've probably read this one before but I had forgotten to update the other story -_-; So now I need to rewrite it... I will get the next part up sometime in the near future... But please R&R and let me know what you think! Thanks :D:D And a Happy New Year to everyone! :D:D


	2. Chapter 2

An Irken Life on Earth

Part One

Meanwhile, elsewhere, was a young girl making her way down one of the deserted forest trails many miles away from the main road, on her way home from school. Though she seemed to be a bit young for her age, she was around the age of fourteen years old. Her curly dark brown hair that reach the middle of her back gently moved with her as she continued walking along. She was wearing a bright silver and purplish blue jacket with black sleeves and fur hood, along with a pair multi-colored gloves and faded blue jeans. Her name was Kira. As she continued on down the trail, her bright blue boots made a soft crunch as they sank down into the newly fallen snow beneath her feet.

She turned her gaze up towards the sky with her deep chocolate brown eyes. Thick clouds hung a bit low above the leadless canopy as large flakes of snow drifted softly into the wind and gently landed on the ground around. The falling snow seemed to make her squint as she tried to see. After a few moments, she then looked back toward the direction she had been walking. It had been yet another boring day at school. As she went on, she began to think about what had gone on that day. Everyone had always seen her as an outcast, no matter how much she had tried to talk to someone, she found it a bit hard to do so.

The reason being, she mostly liked to be by herself and almost seemed to be anti-social to those around her. Since she was young, she thought it was a bit hard to talk to anyone, save for one kid in her class. He was one of the only one who she seemed to feel comfortable around, though he wore a black trench-coat and everyone thought he was weird because of the things that caught his interest, such as ghosts and aliens. Though Kira believed in the same things, yet, she didn't go to an extent of proving they were real. Kira felt a sudden shiver wash over her as a blast of icy wind rush past her.

"Ugh! It's so frickin' cold!" Kira growled to herself, chills running through her.

She looked forward and could see that there was a massive snow storm making its way toward the city and she knew she needed to get home fast. Kira began to pick up her pace, soon going into a brisk walk. As she made her way down the trail, she turned her attention to her left where a vacant field sat untouched by any creature. It was then that something in that direction caught her attention. She continued to gaze in that direction for a good few moments. Stopping once more as she saw a strange green figure resting within the snow.

After turning her attention to the trail in front of her, she turned back toward the field again. She could there was definitely something lying in the snow, but Kira had no idea what it could be.

"Maybe just a quick look..." She told herself, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Kira made her way out into the bleak white field, suddenly feeling another harsh blast of icy wind stinging her face like needles. She shivered from the sudden harshness of the cold. Her boots sank into the slightly deep snow in the field. As she walked, it seemed rather more difficult because of the deeper snow. She soon made her way closer towards the figure, soon getting a good look at it. It was a type of creature Kira had never seen before. The creature had surprisingly bright green skin, which seemed to have black marks as if it had been burned.

There were maybe bad bruises and deep cuts that decorated its face and seemed to be wearing a tattered deep red shirt, black pants, boots, and gloves. A pair of black antennas rested limply against its head and in the snow; there also was what looked like a metallic device on its back. Unbeknownst to Kira, it was Zim. He rested in the snow, much of which seemed to cover his body, his eyes were closed indicating that he was either asleep or unconscious.

"Oh my God..." Kira said in awe at the sight of this creature before her.

She knelt down beside to him, gently brushing away the snow. After doing so, Kira continued looking on. As she gazed over him, she could see that his right leg seemed to be bent at an awkward position, indicating that it may be broken. Thinking quickly, Kira removed her jacket and draped it around him, gingerly lifting him up in her arms. Zim whimpered, wincing at the movement.

"Don't worry," She whispered. "It's going to be okay."

With this said, she soon stood once again, and began to trudge her way through the snow, thankful that she wore her thick blue and black lined sweatshirt as she soon made her way down the trail once more. It seemed to have been hours before Kira finally reached her destination. It was a two story house constructed out of red bricks with bits of coal black within them and a coal colored roof. Many yards away to the left was the city that was blanketed in fresh white blankets, while to the right were quaint little houses with a few large trees in between. Kira made her way up the snow-covered concrete sidewalk that led to the front door, which was off-white color.

Being as careful as possible, Kira soon opened the door and went inside and closed the door, thankful that no one was there and had gone out for the day. She knew that her father wouldn't be home for another few hours and she would care less where her step-mom may had gone. _'Probably to some party.'_ Kira thought bitterly, feeling a bit of anger at the thought of her. Kira soon gazed down at the creature in her arms, to see that his breathing seemed a bit more labored and that he was shivering horribly from the cold.

"Don't worry," She told him gently. "You're going to be okay."

With that being said, she soon began to ascend up the stairs.

**Okay... Not much talking in this part ^^; But anyways... I hope you like this chapter :) I have actually gotten more details in this *nod* So, hopefully, it isn't that bad ^^; I'm trying my best to make it more interesting ^^;^^; But if anyone has any ideas with what I should have happen next, please review and let me know :) Thanks C: And hopefully my next chapters will be better. Later days! :D R&R! Please! Thanks :D:D**


End file.
